


Faith in family

by ultimatequeenoffandoms



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: 156 spoilers, Cleric of Sasha, Gen, Let me know if I need to tag something, infection mention, no beta we die like bertie, only characters who are dead in canon dies, religious doubt, self doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25069366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultimatequeenoffandoms/pseuds/ultimatequeenoffandoms
Summary: Knocked out during a battle while struggling to believe in his own powers, someone reminds him who he's fighting for.
Relationships: Grizzop drik Acht Amsterdam & Sasha Racket, Grizzop drik Acht Amsterdam & Zolf Smith, Sasha Racket & Zolf Smith
Comments: 12
Kudos: 35





	Faith in family

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in one session and have not proofread it, so if there's any errors that's why. I love the cleric of Sasha concept and though this probably does not work at all with pathfinder, I don't care. Thanks to the RQ official Discord for coming up with this concept

Zolf had had near death experiences before. The mine, the shipwreck, Mr. Ceiling, the trap in Shoin’s institute and many more. This one, was different.  
He was… where was he? Why was he somewhere? He thought it was a forest, but it was also the seaside, and an open field among rolling hills. Was this… Elysium?  
Maybe this time he wasn’t just close to death. 

“Nah, you’re not dead yet. And you shouldn’t die today either way. It’s not your time yet.”

A shrill voice cut through the air and as it did the area felt distinctly more like a forest.  
Turning around, Zolf saw a small goblin, wearing half plate armour and practical hunting gear. Adorning the breastplate was the symbol of Artemis. He was tall for a goblin, with a broken nose and earrings decorating the large ears. Zolf had never seen him before, but he could still recognise Grizzop from the stories Azu and Hamid had told, whispered during late nights over shared bottles of alcohol.

“Why not?” he responded. “It’s better I end up dead than infected. And if I’m not dead, why are you here? Why am I here? Because I know you’re dead.”

“You’re here because you’re doubting your faith again, and I’m here because it’s hurting them. They’re my friends too.”

“I’m not- I don’t-, I do have hope! It’s just. What good is hope? Hope isn’t gonna cure those people. I don’t even get how hope is so powerful it makes me magic.”

“Why are you so sure it’s hope?”

Zolf froze. What?

Grizzop continued.  
“Plenty of people got hope, that doesn’t make them magic. What’s so special about yours? Why do you have hope?”

Why did he have hope? The question seemed impossible, with hundreds and hundreds of reasons and answers when it clicked. 

“I-. Because of-. I have hope because she always did. She never gave up. How could anyone stand by her side and not believe it was gonna turn out okay? Somehow?”

For the first time, the goblin seemed to relax, and a smile full of sharp teeth spread across his face.  
“Sasha was like that. There’s a reason I didn’t hesitate in Rome. I had faith she would be okay.

Oh right. Zolf’s mind flicked to the letter. Grizzop died during the fall of Rome, having taken a spear for Sasha. He remembered the channel, so long ago. he hadn’t hesitated then, and there was no surprise Grizzop hadn’t either. But this still didn’t make sense.

“What difference does that make though? Sasha may have been the greatest person I knew, but she was still just… human.”

Blood red eyes stared directly into his.  
“Sasha may have just been human, but she was also the matriarch of the biggest family of the world. A family you are a part of. You carried her symbol for years even before you met. You may not have joined the Harlequins officially, but you were part of that family, and the thing that always lived on, that Ava Husaskinus stood for from that start, is that Harlequins looked out for each other. And you looked out for her. See this as her returning the favour.”

It took Zolf a moment to understand what Grizzop meant. It was unbelievable. Impossible. But then again, it made perfect sense. If anyone could do the impossible, it was Sasha.

“You get it now right? She’s looking out for all of you. So save them, Cleric of Sasha.”

Zolf opened his eyes, laid hand on himself and rushed back into the fight. By his side were Hamid, Azu and Cel, and the continued battling the infected together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
